Under the Moonlight
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: Rin sneaks out in the middle of the night to share a sweet moment with her boyfriend: Sesshomaru. Written for Inukee(DeviantArt)/RinSesshy(FanFiction) Warning: smut, mutual masturbation, adult language, adult situation.


_This story is dedicated to my dear friend - Inukee (DeviantArt) / RinSesshy (FanFiction). She's a huge shipper and supporter of the Sessh/Rin pairing and I'm very happy to have met her! I promised to write her a short little sweet piece a while back but with real life coming in the way... yeah, it took longer than I thought to get this posted._

_I really hope you enjoy this Inukee! *heart*_

* * *

_He'll be here any minute! Argh, I have nothing to wear!_

I panic and shuffle through the simple but functional dresses in my small closet. I groan slightly at my lack of options. They are plain and boring compared to the bright, stylish outfits the other girls wear at school. I want to look my best tonight, for him.

I giggle to myself. If only my foster mother ever knew about the naughtiness I'm up to, she would lock me in the house and never let me out. Thankfully, her favorite soaps air back to back episodes every Tuesday night so she is blissfully unaware of my not-so-innocent intentions.

The small analog clock on my night table flips over to 11:59 and my heart races at what I'm about to do tonight. I've never seduced a boy before and it has me on edge. The anticipation building inside me is fueled by my dirty thoughts and a bit of the rebellion I feel sneaking out of the house in the late hours of the night.

Recalling the small package my tutor - Kagome - had gifted me a few days back for my high scores in Biology, I reach into my closet and pull out a small brown box.

I quickly open it, and pull out the beautiful violet colored sweater.

_Thank you, Kagome!_

Putting it on quickly - there isn't much time - I inspect myself in the mirror. On top of my simple white blouse and my light brown cotton skirt, it appears a bit out of place. I like it and I hope he likes it, too.

My cheeks heat and my heart races in anticipation when the almost muted sound of a thud has me turning towards the window. I rush in its direction and pick up the small object. It is a piece of paper wrapped around a small stone.

_I'm here_, it reads.

A faint giggle escapes my lips and I only have enough time to fix the pins holding back my bangs, lock the bedroom door and rush - as quietly as possible - back to the window.

My breath hitches in my chest and my stomach ties in knots. Leaning against the tree, with a bored expression as he reads something on his phone, is Sesshomaru.

By the gods, does he ever look sexy! Everything from his stylish boots, loose-fitted denim pants, muscle shirt and leather jacket to the messy ponytail on his head is gorgeous.

I feel so lucky to have someone like him. Often times I wonder just what I did to deserve someone so incredibly polished and dashing. It's not only his looks that won my heart, but his quiet, powerful personality. To strangers, he appears detached and cold but in actuality there is nothing cold about him. His personality is warm and caring like the comfort of a strong, silent protector.

His eyes meet mine and his facade fades within moments. The edges of his lips lift up into a sexy smirk and he inquires wordlessly with a shrug if I'm coming down.

Willing myself not to giggle, I nod eagerly and turn around - the giggles escape my resolve - to slip my phone in my skirt pocket and slip into my penny loafers.

Our secret encounters have been going on for six months now, so a makeshift rope - assembled by tying old bed sheets - is at the ready. Tying one end to the post of my heavy bed, I throw the other end down the balcony. I climb down and swiftly land on my feet, right in front of the smaller living room window where my foster mother lays passed out on her favorite worn out recliner.

Before I can turn around, a hand covers my mouth, muffling my gasp and I'm held captive by a pair of strong arms.

"I missed you." Sesshomaru whispers. The heat from his breath tickles my ear, sending jolts of electricity down my spine. I lean back into his embrace and sigh. I shut my eyes and deeply inhale his scent; it's a hint of citrus and fresh summer rain.

Releasing the sturdy grip over my mouth, Sesshomaru caresses my jaw and I lean into his touch. Turning my face towards him, he steals a soft, feather light kiss that melts my heart. The ambiance around us is interrupted as my foster mother wakes with a start and turns up the volume on the TV.

I tense and my gaze shifts from Sesshomaru to my foster mother. I worry that even a small noise from us may startle her.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru whispers as he holds my hand and turns me away from my humble home.

We walk quietly away from the house, careful not to bump into any of my mother's gnomes. They have been spellbound to shriek painfully if someone bumps into them in the night. My mother's home made security system since we can't afford the high tech stuff.

Our walk turns into a slow, eager run as we make our way through the trees and shrubs, deeper into the forest. I trust him completely to lead me safely through the darkness of the night. The brisk air cools my heated flesh as I hold my lover's hands and let him guide me.

We're not lovers in the literal sense of the word even though I've already surrendered my heart and soul to him completely. It is my deepest desire to take our relationship to the next level but Sesshomaru had always stopped from going further than a deep kiss and some intense groping and more recently, second base. My giggles are washed out by my heavy breathing as we run.

'I want the moment to be just perfect.' He had said. I feel the same way but deep in my heart, I hope he does not have any regrets about me. After all, what can a poor, mute girl offer him?

We emerge from the dark forest onto a bluff and come to a complete stop. The silver rays of the moon brighten the path before us. It truly is a lovely sight: the celestial body hanging in the night sky and millions of bright stars light the heavens in their wake. But all of this pales in comparison to my beautiful lover.

I face him and realize he has been studying me. Feeling bashful under his gaze, I avert my eyes.

"Still shy even after what we did last week?" He teases and I can't help turn my face away, bashful at his words. I'm sure it's beet red because last week things had gone a bit too far...

The deep sound of his chuckle is playful and he pulls me closer to him; I lean into a comfortable spot on his chest. He strokes my hair gently and kisses my forehead. I have a silly smile on my face that I'm glad he does not see.

"Let's sit down, my sweet." The deep, dark timber of his voice melts my heart and all I can do is nod.

We make ourselves comfortable under a large tree. I rest my head on his shoulder and his arm wraps around my waist, pulling me even closer and shamelessly I run my fingertips across his hard, rigid abs and press myself against him. My nipples are suddenly erect and my tummy feels strange.

'They're called butterflies, Rin.' Kagome had explained with a sweet smile when I had confided my feelings about Sesshomaru to her.

These butterflies always make me nervous and shaky around him especially when we're in such close proximity. I can't trust myself to be the prim and proper girl my foster mother has raised me to be. In fact, it's become more and more difficult to control myself around Sesshomaru.

Despite my eager hormones, Sesshomaru is a man of honor and had he wanted me for physical pleasure, he would made that obvious by now. Rather, he is the one who has urged me to control my desires until I am older and can decide if this is what I truly want. I'm thankful my beau is a man of morals.

"You want me." Sesshomaru looks at me from the corner of his eye and smirks.

I am mesmerized by his fine features, the sexy slant of his amber eyes, proud straight nose, high cheekbones, and thin lips thick in all the right places. By the gods, he is so fine! And, yes, I want him so bad!

I snuggle deeper into the crook of his arm, not wanting him to see how turned on I am.

"You'll have me soon enough, little one, but first…" His words trail as he cups my cheek so that I face him. I'm breathless when he speaks.

"Rin," his face turns serious and his brows are scrunched together slightly, "I've been wanting to tell you something…"

_What is it?_ I speak but no words leave my mouth. Sesshomaru has understood, however.

"Rin, I..." He hesitates but only for a moment. Taking both my hands in his, he kisses them softly before continuing. "I've decided to open up my own practice with Inuyasha and Koga's help. They're willing to support me all the way. We're already looking around for office spaces in the city and−"

He swallows thickly before meeting my gaze. "I want you to come with me. You could help out around the office. Even if you choose not to, I'll take care of you so you can go to college and do whatever it is you wish. You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, you're really young−"

I end his blabbering by kissing him. It's gentle lip on lip contact, nothing to stir our passion, rather a simple union to demonstrate my decision. The kiss soon ends and I smile brightly, holding his head in my hands. There is a deep emotion in his eyes as though he's baring his soul to me in this moment.

I kiss the crescent moon on his forehead and his eyelids before I remove my hands and form the words my tongue is unable to say.

_Of course! Of course I want to go with you. I've always wanted this._ My symbols are choppy because my hands are shaking out of sheer joy and happiness at hearing his words.

_He wants me to be with him! Me!_ For the past few months, there had been doubts in my mind about us because of our caste and our bloodlines. He is a wealthy pureblood demon and I am a poor, mute human girl. I had taken comfort knowing that, even though we may not have a future, that the few moments we spent with each other were enough for me.

But this, his declaration for me to be by his side, changes everything. My eyes drift shut and an intense feeling surges through my veins. Unlike the physical desire I feel for him, this new emotion is addling in its intensity as though my soul is crying out to be branded by him, to be one with him.

I worry just a bit because I have been promised to another man. My foster mother had arranged my hand in marriage years ago to a well-to-do human family so that I wouldn't have to face hardships and struggles as she had. That had been over seven years ago and it was never mentioned again. I would have to explain to her my decision to be with Sesshomaru. His lineage is from the most prestigious family in the country; once she sees the man of my choice, I'm sure she'll reconsider the arranged union. No longer will I have to marry someone I don't know and most importantly, someone I don't love.

Yes, I am certain in my heart and mind that I love Sesshomaru.

Kagome says I'm too young for romantic love and thinks my crush on Sesshomaru is cute. I am sure of my feelings but I've always wondered if he would love me back. I feel his warm strong hand lift my face toward his.

The ends of his lips turn downward into a frown and he wipes my tears away. "If you're sure, my sweet, then why are you crying?"

_I couldn't be more sure about this. About you, about us, I'm just so happy._ My hands fall to his shoulders and I fall limp into the spot on his chest I've become so familiar with. I am overwrought with many emotions and I have many questions and fears to share with him but not now. Later, maybe.

He strokes my head and I sniffle. I'm so silly for being so emotional but I can't help how I feel around him.

I love him.

_I love you, Sesshomaru._

SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~SXR~

"Rin." Sesshomaru whispers.

Seeing the emotion in her eyes, makes his heart drop and he is slowly coming undone. The racing beat of his heart mimics hers and it takes all of his willpower to not jump for joy at knowing Rin's answer.

Unbeknownst to her, he had been thinking and rethinking of how best to reveal his plans. She is much younger than him and, to be honest, he had been completely unsure of how she would react because girls her age typically do not wish to be tied down.

He had been fully prepared to face the circumstances had she rejected him: mask his hurt behind his customary facade and go home and cry into his pillow. Rin's decision has eased his doubts. Allowing himself some time before his breathing returns to normal, he focuses on the feelings of warmth and loyalty emanating from her small frame cuddled next to him..

Although he is eight years her senior, she holds full possession of his heart. He trusts it in her keep just like how he trusts her.

When he thinks back at the fool he used to be six months ago, he scoffs softly at himself. Before Rin entered his life, his activities were comprised of violent fights over his father's infidelity and disloyalty to their once untarnished family name. All that normally did, however, was wound his pride and leave him sulking with even more rage (targeted at this father) festering inside him and eating away at all rational thought.

He had found himself in this same dark forest, bleeding and wishing for death until Rin came about. With an unbridled bravery, she immediately set to work, cleansed his wounds - despite his fierce reactions for her to leave him alone - and in many ways the girl had cleansed his soul as well.

What started off as casual acquaintances turned into friendship, then to lovers, hopefully in the future, something much more.

The girl curled up into his side shifts restlessly and her breathing is erratic. He too had been struggling to keep his own desire in check ever since their first kiss. No longer is he addicted to nicotine or alcohol and no longer does he hold onto that which he cannot change. His days are now filled with thoughts of her and the hope she gives him for a promising future, a future of which she is an irreplaceable aspect.

"Rin..." His nostrils flare slightly at the thick, heady scent that is so uniquely Rin. He massages her delicate shoulders and the muscles now tense in her upper back. She is eager and so is he but…

"My sweet, we must head back."

When she raises her head, her brows knit together in worry and disdain. Once again, she wordlessly whispers. _Don't you want me?_

He sighs heavily and presses his forehead against hers. More than anything he desires to claim her and mark her as his own but not like this and certainly not in such circumstances. The hand not resting on her shoulders snakes to his pant pocket and he squeezes the small box there.

As custom dictates, he will first ask for her hand in marriage. He very much hopes her mother will agree. He has already prepared a speech fit to woo a princess. Rin will have to go through the ritual of preparing to be his mate and learn all the duties and responsibilities that come with it. He foresees a prosperous future for them, one filled with laughter and joy during the day and thorough mating during the night. The hardened length of his cock twitches in agreement with his untold longing and vivid fantasies as he shifts slightly to the side to hide the evidence of his desire for her.

"There will be plenty of time for that, I−"

His words are interjected by the rough kiss on his lips. The eager girl pounces on him, rubbing her soft curves suggestively against him and her heated core against his very obvious arousal. Lost for words and hungry for what she has to offer, he is weak to her advances.

The rough movements of her lips are inexperienced but her hunger rivals his own. Eager for her sweet nectar, he falls limp against the tree bark and lets her have his way with him. She is still pure and she won't make any unsuspecting moves, he is sure of that.

"Rin!" His words are choked and rough. Grabbing her hand now resting on top of his hardened member, he tries to push her away and fails against her struggle to keep hold of his arousal and she captures his lips once again. Her tongue shoots into his mouth and he reaches with his own tongue. Battling against her, he hopes that his advances would deter her but they don't.

Breaking the kiss, and leaving him breathless, she plants soft kisses along his jawline, down his neck and in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Unaware as to how much she appeals to his demonic nature by this show of submission, he growls with pleasure and his fangs lengthen. A fire burns in his belly and it takes all of his will to not simply claim her.

With expert ease that surprises even him, she unzips him and busies herself with untying his belt. It is in that moment that he grabs her wrists and turns them over so that it is her who is lying on the soft dew covered grass.

The kiss that he initiates muffles her gasp; it is hot, wet and messy. He dominates her completely, her struggle to gain some form of control is pointless. He is her alpha and he will remind her where her place is. In turn, she elicits the most delicious groans and mewls. She stops her struggle, allowing him to do with her as he pleases.

When he looks down on her bruised lips and her lusty hooded eyes, he smirks with male pride. From her forehead to the swells of her full chest, her sun-kissed skin is flushed. Their gazes meet and her orbs appear obsidian rather than their usual dark brown, they are so filled with want for him.

Releasing her wrists, he sits back on his legs. Tracing his fingertips from her arms to her chest, he leaves goosebumps on her flesh. Her nipples are taut and he can see their proud peaks straining against her blouse.

With expert ease, he unhooks the buttons of her blouse and draws the fabric to the side.

"This one snaps in the front." He remarks with a grin, making the girl beneath him blush deeper and hide her face behind her arm. Without further hesitation, he easily opens the front clasp of her bra releasing two lovely, pert breasts.

The sight of her lust filled eyes, bruised lips, flushed skin, full breasts with hard and darkened nipples, makes him want to worship the goddess in front of him.

His eyes and hands follow the path lower, down her narrow waist to the swell of her hips. Grabbing the ends of her skirt, he lifts until he can see the wet stains on her white panties. The whiff of arousal, now so clear to him, is like a drug to his senses, setting his nerves on edge with want for her as his hair stands on end. His member throbs and his every primal male instinct is on full alert, wanting to please his sweet darling.

There is so much he wants to do to her, so many ways in which he can show her how much he cares for her. His feelings for her run far deeper than a simple tumble in the hay though, and for that reason alone, he must think of a way to please both her and satisfy himself without taking her virginity. It is very much his desire to be her first and only but on a proper bed after exchanging proper vows. For now though…

He takes a moment to examine his handiwork. His sweetheart lies on the grass with her messy ponytail, bruised lips and his love marks on her neck. Her breasts are soft and pliable and her nipples presented hard and ready for his ministration. Her legs spread wide open around his and her most secret place (covered by the thin layer of her panties) hot and wet and ready for him to do with as he pleases.

"You're beautiful." He whispers and leans in to have a taste of her bountiful treasure. He licks slowly first, inhaling the wonderful scent of her skin and her arousal, before taking a peak into his mouth to suck. His other hand covers her other mound, caressing, kneading and pinching her nipple. The sounds she makes are like a wondrous symphony to his ears. He sucks harder, rolling her nipple in between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Her fingers thread in his hair and she presses him closer to her.

Her taste is like a gift from the gods themselves and he wonders how delightful she would taste down there. Releasing her now bruised nipple, he kisses his way across her chest to the second achy bud and begins his actions anew.

The other hand snakes down the side of her body and slips in between her legs to stroke her soppy softness. Arching her body, she cries in the most delicious of ways. He smirks against her nipple and watches as she lulls her head from side to side. Balancing himself on one elbow, he strokes her head gently and kisses her temple, while strumming against her secret pearl.

"Does it feel good, baby?" He whispers softly, loving the way her eyes shut and she clamps down on her lower lip, nodding feverishly.

His own arousal twitching restlessly, he presses it against her thigh to calm it some before claiming her mouth once again. Only this time, he expertly traps her pearl between his fingers and tugs gently.

The girl beneath him writhes passionately and breathes heavily. He loves every minute of it and is eager to please himself as well. Releasing her, he positions himself between her legs and she freezes. Her scent changes into one of nervousness and anxiety.

"Trust me, my sweet. I won't hurt you." He reassures her and roughly shoves his pants to his knees but keep his boxers on. The look of worry in her eyes changes into curiosity and back into lust as he rubs himself against her. A strong possessiveness overcomes him and he growls lowly in her ear.

"Only I can touch you like this. Only I can make you feel this way. Only me."

_Yes. Yes! Only you._ Her lips quiver silently. Feverishly, the girl nods, and pushes herself up to meet his movements, rolling her hips.

A lump forms in his throat and he is lost for words. Even though he is on top, the girl has full control over him and he wonders if perhaps she was a seductress in a past life. Rin's loyalty is exclusively for him though. Lustful and modest, all for him.

He pushes hard against her soft core, and her eyes drift shut. His need is great now and he fears he may not last very long but he'll be damned if he finished before pleasing her.

"Look at me." He nearly croaks. Rin's eyes are misty and beads of sweat are scattered across her skin. She is a beauty in heat and her sight alone makes him want to finish. Slipping his arm under her, he grips her shoulder and pushes her against him while he fills the other hand with a full breast to knead and shape.

"Cum for me, baby." He barely manages and grinds his hips in a hard thrusting motion so that his cock is rubbing between her soft lips. Rin nods and does not break eye contact but wraps her legs around his waist. The pressure builds in his belly and he is very close but he watches carefully and holds back until tears line his beauty's eyes and her heavy breaths change into eager pants. He knows she is close.

"That's it. Don't hold back. Be a good girl and cum for me." He whispers and his sweet angel goes still before her eyes roll back and her body breaks into a violent spasm. Her delicate arms grip him fiercely and her lean legs tighten around his waist, pressing him closer. He is so close to her that her fiercely pulsing nether lips set him off the edge and he too finds his release. He finishes with a few grunts and heavy breaths until he collapses lifeless atop of her. He wants to roll off but she holds him in place. Stroking his head lovingly and kissing his temple. He, too, holds her and whispers words of devotion and promises until his breath returns to normal.

Lifting himself on his elbows, he gazes into her half lidded eyes. She smiles lazily and stretches cat-like underneath him.

"Better?" He says and Rin blushes slightly before punching him playfully in the shoulder. A lazy yawn escapes her lips and he's reminded to drop her back home.

Lifting himself to standing, he examines the mess on and around his boxers before pulling on his pants. Since there is nothing here to clean himself with, he'll have to wait until he gets home for a proper cleaning.

Rin's legs are shaky and she struggles getting up until he come to her help and carries her bridal style. He pays no heed to her protests to let her walk and makes their way back to her home.

The girl falls asleep in his arms and he smiles to himself, thinking about their future. No longer will his days be lonely and his nights cold. No longer will his house be filled with ghosts of the past. She has given him reason to look to the future.

Upon reaching her home, he swiftly jumps through her window into her room and lays her on her bed. With a kiss to her head, he pulls the blankets over her and shuts her window on his way out.

With a new resolve and determination, he looks forward to tomorrow and the rest of their lives together.

xoxoxoxox


End file.
